Blue Crush
by Ixionrider
Summary: Syrus learns how to swim, just please his secret crush, but he tries a little too hard. Will Jaden accept him? Will Jaden ever care about him the way he does? yaoi SyrusxJaden


Ok this just a little experiment of mine. I love the Syrus and Jaden pairing, they r just so cute. Let me run through the usual stuff. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything of the sort. I would LUV some reviews and comments. I'm here to please, so enjoy. This story contains yaoi (guy on guy) but is sweet. ;)

_Splash Splash_

"Ah! Chumley, quick save me!" the blue haired boy said as he gulped another mouthful of water. The aforementioned Chumley eased his way over to the boy and stood directly over him, just staring sarcastically. "Chumley! What are you doing! Save Me!" the youth screamed, still gulping water as he sank below the water's surface only to resurface still flailing like…….a fish _out_ of water. "Sy…..stand up." The overweight koala look-alike said blankly. The blue-haired teen froze for a few moments and laid his feet on solid ground. He raised himself above the water and looked at his companion with a slight blush over his face.

"Oh! Heh heh." The teen smiled sheepishly, trying to hide his clueless ness. "Maybe we should take a break Sy. I mean, it's almost lunch time, and today is grilled cheese sandwich day. Mmmmm." The pudgy slifer duelist began to salivate. "No, not yet Chumely. I have to do this." The determined teen prepared again to try to swim from one end of the pool to the other. 'I have to do this.' Chumley stared at is roommate with a touch of agitated blasé. "Sy, you know it isn't healthy to do physical activity on an empty stomach." The ever hungry Chumley poignantly put.

The blue haired teen, Syrus Truesdale, looked up at his roommate and had to thank him for putting up with his stupid fears and shortcomings. "Chumley, I need you here to save me if I drown." Chumley looked at the smaller teen again with a sarcastic stare. "Sy…we are in the kiddie pool. You couldn't drown even if you tried." It was true, the fifteen year old Syrus had a paralyzing fear of the water, more or less what could happen to him in the water. It scared him, which limited him from swimming at all. He was a frail boy who often times let his imagination and paranoia interfere with him realizing his own potential.

The same was true with his skills as a duelist. His doubt limited him from becoming a great duelist. He might have remained this way, had it not been for the young man that made him see himself for the great duelist that he truly was. "Jaden…." Syrus whispered to himself as he waded in the pool. The water danced around his waist as he moved sluggishly over to the pools cement edge and climbed out to dry off. The aforementioned duelist was not only Syrus's roommate, but he was his closest friend. He and Jaden spent all of their time together. Jaden always brought out the best in Syrus. He was confident, rambunctious and playful, not to mention handsome to boot. Syrus was always happy around Jaden. He cared about Syrus like no one ever did, and Syrus loved it.

'I need to do this.' Syrus thought to himself. He could never forget what happened not that long ago. When Jaden had been out in the middle of the ocean and his small boat caught on fire and he needed help. He remembered seeing the black smoke and immediately jumped into the blue abyss and could feel the cold embrace of the water around him. "Jaden….hang on….I'm coming." All he could remember was his absolute need to help Jaden. To be with him. To save him. He hadn't paid any attention to how he got there, but he made it to Jaden and that was all that mattered. When he got there, Jaden smiled his brilliant smile at the brave duelist. The smile that Syrus would cross the world to see.

Although Syrus thought the world of Jaden, he somehow knew that he was a burden on him, him being so needy all of the time. He had to do stuff for himself in order to appeal to Jaden. He figured that if he could keep up with the ever spontaneous duelist, maybe he would be able to get closer to the brunette to be more than just friends….

"Chumley, what if it happens again. I need to be able to swim to save him if I have to." Chumley looked at the grey eyed boy and retorted, "You didn't have any trouble before." Syrus nodded but he couldn't face the possibility that it could happen again. What if it did happen again? What if something horrible happens? What if Jaden isn't conscious like he was before? The thought chilled Syrus to his bones.

The sun kissed Syrus's pale skin, threatening to burn its delicate texture. He stared out at the vast ocean, the sun making the water glisten with every movement of the waves. 'I wonder if Jaden knows.' He couldn't help but pose the question. "YEEHAW" his focus was broken by the all too familiar, playful voice he held in such high regard. The voice was soon followed by a huge splash. "Jaden!" the bluenette perked.

He immediately ran over to the Olympic sized pool and waited for the ripples to clear. A white fizz of bubbles climbed to the surface letting all know that the great body of water had been disturbed. Syrus saw a silhouette move away from the white bubbles and he followed it on the edge of the pool. The silhouette stopped and began to rise. Syrus stared with anticipation, waiting for his friend to surface. The water distorted wildly as Jaden rocketed out into view. His wild, golden brown hair was soaked and clung to his head. He turned with his usual smile when he saw his companion and waved him over.

"Hey Sy." Jaden swam over to the pools edge and brought himself up on his elbows. "Hi Jaden." The pale duelist sheepishly replied, his cheeks beginning to turn red. "Sy, it looks like you got burned." Syrus immediately tried to hide his blush as he moved away from the edge. Jaden pulled himself out of the pool, his blood red swim trunks clung to his body. Syrus tried his very best not to stare, but he caught a few good sights before he looked to the ground to gather his rushing thoughts.

Jaden's constant smile and sweet disposition made him irresistible, even among the obelisk duelists. Even Chronos began to warm up to Jaden. "Hey Sy, Alexis is having a pool party next week, are you gonna go." Syrus stared into the brown orbs of trust and safety that had been his rock and source of confidence. He grew dependant on their constant glow to give him the drive to fight. Though, unbeknownst to the brunette, those eyes had been what he fantasized about as well.

"I'm not so sure Jaden….I mean….I can't swim." The duelist said embarrassed. Again, Syrus bent his head in defeat, until he felt a wet but warm hand lay itself on his right shoulder. "Well then maybe we could skip that then…." Jaden laughed casually. "….Maybe we could do something else instead." "Jaden, you really mean it?" Syrus smiled at his taller friend and watched as a droplet of water fell from one of his wet hair tips that clung to his forehead. He watched intently as it traveled passed his collar bone, down to his pecs and well toned abs and finally into his bathing suit. Syrus swallowed hard, almost as if embarrassed he saw it, thinking of what that suit hid.

"Heads up Jay!" Jaden looked up from the anxious grey eyes and red cheeks to see an overly fat Chumley charge at him. Jaden only had enough time to nudge Syrus out of harm's way and take the brunt of the attack. The two boys landed in the pool with a loud splash. The splash flung large bucket sized gobs of water at the smaller boy who stood watching all of this take place. Seconds later the two boys rose out of the water, laughing. Syrus still stood on the pools edge, watching all the fun they were having and wanted so bad to be part of it. Syrus slowly proceeded to enter the pool. He sat on the edge of the cement perimeter and put one foot into the water and then another. "C'mon Sy. Come on in." Jaden yelled at the small teen. Syrus just gave a hesitant smile and then slid further in. The water came up to his waist, the chill running through his once dry body.

A very devious Chumley saw this opportunity to have some fun. He swam over to Syrus with a devious smile over his lips. Syrus looked up and saw the oncoming disaster and he tried desperately to climb back out. In his hurried frenzy, his hands slipped and he fell into the pool. It only took a moment before he realized what had happened. He desperately pushed himself to the surface. When his head broke through the veil of water he gasped for breath and threw his arms up to try and grab the edge that acted as his safety net.

He gulped down another mouthful of water and flapped his arms wildly, trying to keep himself afloat. His legs were flailing wildly, trying desperately to save their master. "Relax Sy, I've got you." A gentle laughter came from behind the now embarrassed Syrus. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and tighten slightly. He laid his hands over the arms that held him close. With the aid of his rescuer, Syrus floated gracefully over the water's surface. He belched a few times, swallowing too many mouthfuls of water all at once does do that. "Jaden, don't let go." "I won't Sy." Syrus knew he didn't have to say it, Jaden never let him down before. Well, in honesty he didn't say it because he was afraid of drowning, he just didn't want to break the contact he and Jaden shared. A guilty pleasure to be sure.

Jaden led the small boy from the depths of the Olympic pool back to the edge where he lifted Syrus up onto its safe boundary. Syrus looked back at Jaden who was still smiling at him. 'Why does he put up with me?' Syrus wanted to know. "Are you okay Sy?" his eyes shown with genuine concern. Before the bluenette could answer, a crass voice spoke first. "Get lost slifer slacker. This pool is for men not little kids." Chazz snorted down at the soaked duelist. In truth, Syrus got nervous around Chazz. He was very intimidating, his attitude was even worse.

"Leave Sy alone, Chazz." Jaden swam over to the scene and raised his voice in Syrus's defense. Syrus smiled at Jaden, grateful to have him near. "Tell your slifer slime friend to learn how to swim or stay over at the kiddie pool." And with that, the obelisk duelist left with his usual lackeys. "Don't listen to him Sy." Jaden climbed out of the pool and knelt down beside the dripping Syrus. Jaden immediately went over to grab his slifer red towel and threw it over the chilled Syrus. "Thanks Jay." Syrus muttered under his breath. "I guess I'll just see you back at the dorm." The small boy gathered the taller teens towel and held it around him protectively. "No, c'mon Sy, stay with us. You don't have to…." "No, I don't want to be a bother, I'll just….see you guys later." Syrus took one last look at those deep chocolate eyes and turned to leave.

His movements were halted as those same protective arms that held him firmly moments before flew around him from behind again and pulled him into a playful hug. Their wet skin made contact, sending excited chills up Syru's body. Syrus couldn't help but laugh. "Jaden….thanks." "Hey no problem Sy. Don't let Chazz get to ya. He's just jealous. He wishes he had your yellow inner tube." Syrus laughed even harder now. Jaden could always make him smile, even when he was his saddest. "Hey, c'mon Sy. Wanna try swimming again?" Syrus wasn't sure he wanted to try while there were a lot of people around. He chose to forgo his embarrassment and wanted to go home. "No that's okay Jaden, I have some stuff to take care of." "Okay bud, but are you coming to the pool party?" Syrus turned to see those legendary chocolate eyes and immediately knew his answer. "I wouldn't miss it." Jaden gave him a friendly squeeze and let his companion go. "I'll see you tonight okay Sy?" Syrus nodded numbly, of course too busy watching Jaden have fun.

Syrus walked back to his slifer dormitory all by himself, giving him time to think. 'How can I go to the pool party and not make myself look stupid?' he didn't care about what the other duelists thought, he only wanted acceptance from Jaden. He wanted to show Jaden he could be strong and overcome his fears, and maybe if he could, Jaden would be willing to….return his feelings for him.

He also wondered what Jaden would think of that. How much he liked him. How often he dreamed about him and stared at him during class. What if Jaden knew about those late night visits to his bed? One night in particular was especially memorable.

When Jaden was sound asleep one night, Syrus had snuck down to his bed and stared at his sleeping form, his hands clenched to his pajamas. Jaden tossed once in his sleep and snored quietly. Syrus laughed to himself. 'He is so cute.' The moonlight shown through the partially opened window and a friendly sea breeze blew into the room, turning Syrus's toes cold. He took several hesitant steps towards the edge of his bed. Jaden was still fast asleep as Syrus brought himself down on the bed. Being old and cheap, the mattress creaked and squealed under his weight. Syrus froze in his place as the sound stirred Jaden in his bed. After a few heart pounding seconds passed, Syrus slowly leaned towards his sleeping brunette.

Another squeal from the mattress, but too small for Jaden to hear. Syrus brought his face closer to Jaden's. Throwing caution to the wind, he held himself up on his elbows and came face to face with the sleeping teen. A quick moan from Jaden made the young Syrus blush. What odd sounds he never heard come from Jaden, but he liked it and wanted to hear more. Their noses barely touched now. Syrus moved forward, still very apprehensive about this whole thing. There was nothing left but a short distance between them now. He was so close and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Something must have disturbed the sleeping brunette because he turned in his sleep. He turned towards Syrus and closed the remaining distance between them with a chaste kiss.

Syrus immediately pulled back and whacked his head on the wooden frame of his bed while he was at it. "Mmph" the teen wanted to scream but he would wake Jaden if he did. So he held his throbbing head for a few moments, analyzing what had happened just now. He and Jaden just….kissed. It was a quick kiss, but it meant so much to Syrus. Although the blue-haired duelist tried to convince himself that that was enough, the brazen young duelist bent in for another taste. His lips were so soft and moist, he needed to feel them again. Strange how such a simple gesture could fulfill Syrus in body and spirit. Jaden tossed again in his sleep, low moans vibrating from his throat.

Syrus leaned in closer to his sleeping brunette but before he could close the distance between his quivering lips and Jaden's, the alarm sounded to signal the start of a new day. Syrus scurried back into his bed before Jaden could wake up, still wanting. He thought about it often and the more he did, the more he wanted it.

The sun was setting now, turning the whole sky into a colored canvas. The colors of the rainbow shown brilliantly from one end of the heaven's to the other. Syrus loved these kind of days, he considered them a gift. "Oh Jaden, aren't they so….." the excited teen realized that he was in fact alone. Jaden wasn't sharing this scene with him, like he had hoped. The slifer duelist's vibrant smile quickly turned into a frown. He thought about Jaden so much, he had always wished he could sit with Jaden right on the edge of the ocean and watch the colors fade together. And with a whirlwind of thoughts buzzing around in his head, Syrus went back to the Slifer Dormitory.

An hour passed and the sun had completely gone down, the veil of the night engulfed all of Duelist Academy. Jaden and Chumley entered the dark dorm they called home and came baring gifts. "Hey Sy, thought you were hungry so we picked up your favorite, fried shrimp." But no one responded. "Sy, are you here?" Jaden put his meal down and checked the dorm room hastily. Syrus was nowhere to be found. It was only minutes later that Jaden saw the post-it. "_Jaden, I went out for a little while. Don't worry, I'll be back tonight-Syrus"_ Jaden couldn't help but worry. He cared about Syrus, and he didn't know where he went. Now Jaden was really worried.

'Ok I can do this' the small boy eased himself into the pool again. It was passed closing hours and the young duelist had snuck into the area through the fence. The water splashed with every movement the duelist made. Slowly put surely, he began to sway his arms and legs in unison. With one final breath, he pushed off of the wall of safety and into the cold unknown. Surprisingly, after a few intakes of water, the boy began to stay above the water and move about on his own. His heart rate quickened with excitement and he gave a nervous laugh. He was actually doing it. He was swimming, just like he had when Jaden was in danger. Soon he was swimming half laps, then full laps. The proud young duelist couldn't contain his sense of accomplishment. He threw his arms up in the air in victory.

A few laps later, an exhausted Syrus exited the pool and rushed for his towel. His teeth chattered and his lips turned blue, but he didn't care, he had overcome his fear and now could be with Jaden, even in the water. The young duelist was so excited he ran through the pool area, passed the kiddie pool and over to the Olympic pool, where the exit was. 'I can't wait to tell Jaden'. The boy was so thrilled, he didn't notice that someone left the pool net on the ground. Whether it was too dark to see or due to his oblivious attitude, or both, he tripped over and fell into the Olympic pool with a resounding splash. After a few moments of shock, Syrus rushed to the surface, flailing like a maniac, trying to utilize what he had just learned to save himself, but all the laps he had done took their toll on the inexperienced swimmer, he was too weak. His arms failed him, they felt like spaghetti and his legs were no better.

Syrus could only watch as the bubbles flowed from his mouth to the surface as he lost air. 'Jaden…help me.' He subconsciously called for his darling to save him again like he had many times before. But Jaden wouldn't know where he was, this was supposed to be a surprise. He was suppose to show up at the pool party and be able to swim and show everyone that he could do it, but it was all going to end like this. At least that is what he thought until his arm was grabbed and pulled towards the surface. The origin of this force was unknown, but it brought him back up to the surface. The boy gathered the essential air in huge inhales and shortly after saw nothing but black.

Minutes Later

"C'mon Sy, breathe, open your eyes." A gentle voice filled the boy's ears. In response to this voice, Syrus's eyes gently fluttered open. When he did fully become aware of himself, he saw his beloved close to him…with his mouth …over his! He could feel Jaden pushing breath into his lungs. For the first few moments, he let Jaden continue, a slight blush running across his cheeks. Although he wished it would be under different circumstances, Jaden was kissing him. Jaden pulled back and stared down at the still hazed duelist. Syrus gave Jaden a weak smile to show he was alive.

"SY! You're okay!" Jaden gathered the teen to him in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Jaden….I'm…" "Don't you dare do that again, do you hear me? I thought I lost you." Jaden's voice broke mid-sentence from his concern. His eyes began to water and soon after began to cry. His tears began falling down upon the smaller teen. Jaden's hands rested behind Syrus's shoulders, pulling him deeper into the embrace. "Jaden (cough) I'm sorry. I did it for you." The brunette pulled back for an explanation. "Huh, what do you mean?" the still shaken Syrus didn't want to tell him, tell him why he had almost drown trying to gain his affections. Syrus, once feeling had returned to his arms, slid his hands up to Jaden's shirt and yanked him back into the embrace he started. Jaden didn't care about the explanation anymore, all that mattered was that Syrus was safe.

Syrus buried his face into Jaden's neck and wept. Jaden laid his head in the sea of aqua colored hair. Syrus's hold on Jaden tightened as he cried. He almost died and it was enough of a scare to make him consider telling Jaden everything he had been hiding all this time. "Let's go home Sy. I think we both had enough excitement for today" Jaden almost sounded dismissive with his lovable laughter. Syrus laughed lightly as he nodded his head against his friend's chest. They both were soaked to the bone, but Jaden had been able to remove his blazer before jumping in to rescue Syrus. He gathered his blazer and threw it over the shivering teen. Syrus stared at Jaden and the light he always found there was gone and it was replaced by fear. The light of the waning moon reflected off of his wet hair and traced his features, giving him a silver aura. No one was around, it was just him and Jaden, alone. Now was the perfect time to tell him. But, Syrus was very good at making excuses. It wouldn't be right to tell Jaden how he felt right after he just saved his life. Besides, that almost lifeless look in Jaden's eyes troubled him deeply. Never before had he seen eyes so pale and dead. Why had they been that way?

"Oh Syrus, I am so glad you're okay. You scared the crap outta me." "I'm sorry Jaden, I didn't mean to make you worry." "Next time, tell me where you're going." Syrus agreed solemnly. Jaden invited the shorter teen to follow him home. One quick escape from over the fence and the two boys were on the dirt road back to their dorm.

The walk they shared was mostly quiet, all except the sounds of the night. The crickets chirped and the fireflies flew busily all over the place. Syrus followed behind Jaden, contemplating his foolishness. Jaden would never like him now. He was too weak. His eyes stung with fresh tears combined with chlorine. He closed his eyes and cried.

Tears were streaming down his delicate features when a familiar pair of arms embraced him again. His eyes flung open to see who his attacker was. No surprise, it was his beloved brunette. He couldn't understand for the life of him why Jaden had put up with him, he only held him back. But Syrus didn't care anymore. He let his arms fall and wrap around Jaden's neck. He could hear Jaden's sharp breathing against his neck. He was in pain. Syrus wanted to say something, anything to make Jaden feel better, but words never did come. All he did was open his mouth and sigh. His fingers clenched desperately to Jaden's still moist shirt. "Sy, I could've lost you. Please…..please, for me, never do this again."

"Jaden, I promise…" the smaller boy confessed. He had never been this close to Jaden before nor this passionate with him either. Jaden pulled back and looked sternly at the still shaking Syrus. "Good. How about tomorrow, before the party, I help you with your swimming." Syrus nodded without a word. The two gave each other looks of understanding and agreement before they finished their trek back home.

Syrus dried himself off in the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas, as did Jaden next to him. Jaden stared at his smaller friend before saying anything. "Sy, you said you did it, I mean went swimming, for me. What did you mean by that?" Syrus stared up at his brave hero, the light returning to his eyes, and Syrus was glad. The smaller teens cheeks began to burn as he felt his answer coming closer. "Well, um, I went there so I could practice. I didn't want to embarrass you at the party." Jaden's eyes went a little wider at the teen's response. "Embarrass me!" Syrus thought he had offended the taller boy and quickly tried to remedy his confusion. "I mean…. I wanted to make you happy. I know I'm weak. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me because you are so strong and…." Jaden silenced the sputtering teen with a quick hug, his arms falling around Syrus's waist and pulling him into his body.

The smaller teen froze, confused by his companion's actions, but far from complaining. Syrus let his head fall back, asking Jaden to nuzzle into him. As dense as the better duelist could be, he seemed to get the message very clearly. He laid his head in the crick of Syrus's neck and breathed him in. Syrus let his towel drop to the floor and embraced his brunette back, the scent of chlorine still fresh on their bodies. "Sy, you've never embarrassed me…ever. I don't care if you can't swim and I don't care what other people think. I'm strong…because of you." Syrus opened his eyes suddenly, awakening from the bliss of their contact. "Huh?" he uttered.

"Sy, you give me a lot more strength than you know. It's because…it's because I care about you." Syrus listened to Jaden's heartfelt confession with tears tugging at the corners of his eyes. "Jaden…." he whispered against his beloved. "And when I thought I lost you, all of my courage….all my strength….it was like it disappeared." Jaden began crying against the smaller boy, remembering the fear that ran through his being when he saw Syrus fall into the pool, and he hugged him harder. "Jaden…I try to be strong for you, and I don't know what I would do if you left me." Jaden still wouldn't let his friend go, neither would Syrus let his beloved go. Syrus threaded his fingers through the taller boy's hair, reveling in its soft texture, even though it was still wet.

"That's why? That's why you went swimming all alone and nearly drown? Because you thought I would leave you if you didn't learn how to swim?" as much as it pained the smaller teen to hear the words leave the brunette's mouth, he nodded against his warm skin. "Oh Sy, I would never leave you." the boy reassured, small tears tapping at the boy's shoulders. Syrus smiled to himself, pushing his body into the taller boy, making him lean against the sink behind him.

The aqua-haired teen pressed his lips against the brunette's ear and whispered, "I love you Jaden." at first he thought he had just imagined that he said those words he held dearest to his heart. He felt the taller boy shift from his body, his hold weakening over Syrus's waist. Syrus pulled away from his niche under Jaden's jaw to stare at his beloved. "Sy, what did you say?" Jaden almost gasped. The smaller teen would normally be shocked that he said something so personal, but he didn't feel anything now. Just the wrenching feeling of having to be close to Jaden. He tightened the loose embrace they started again, and with a heavy breath said those words again. "I love you."

Jaden stared down at this boy in his arms. This boy, who once risked his own life to try and save him from a burning boat, who could have just as easily drown trying to do so, now rested in his warm embrace with complete confidence that he could be happy with him. And Jaden felt the same way.

The quieter of the two boys rested in Jaden's arms, where he had always wanted to be, since day one slowly releasing small moans of rapture. He gently pulled back from the embrace again and glanced up at his love with mirth eyes. His arms climbed up Jaden's body, up and behind his head and tugged him down, closer to his lips. Jaden let him drag his head down to where he wanted it to be. The lights of the slifer bathroom flickered with dying light. With a final flash of life, the bulbs went out, shrouding the room in the veil of darkness.

Syrus barely noticed the darkness, focusing on one thing. He raised himself up on his toes to close the remaining distance between the two boys with a sweet kiss. Syrus breathed in heavily as their lips met. At first it was trial and error with the inexperienced teen. His lips tried desperately to climb over his love's, he was beginning to panic. What if he couldn't kiss Jaden the way he wanted to be kissed? Would he laugh at him or push him away because of it? Syrus almost violently pushed deeper into the other, trying to keep the kiss going. He could feel it growing weaker.

The rush of the thoughts of failure hindered the smaller boy. He tried very hard to push these thoughts out and focus on Jaden, but their paralyzing grasp seemed inescapable. And with a deep feeling of defeat, he let Jaden go and began to back away. he took one step back before he felt a gentle hand cup his chin. He stopped thinking and let this warm feeling he felt blossom inside of him carry him back to his Aniki. The hand under his chin began to soothingly massage his cheek with its thumb. It was dark, so he couldn't see his beloved, but he felt him coming closer. He felt his breath blowing over his lips.

Syrus gently parted his lips, his eyes slowly beginning to shut, welcoming his beloved to take him fully. Jaden pressed his lips into the smaller teen, all the while pulling him back into his arms. Syrus let his head slightly fall back to deepen the contact. "Mmmm" the smaller boy moaned into the dark room, pleading Jaden to give him more.

The two separated once more, gathering more breath before continuing. "I love you too Sy." Jaden finally was able to say between breaths to the smaller boy. Syrus felt tears beginning to tug at the corners of his eyes again, but he did not make an attempt to hide them or to wipe them away, he had no reason to. He loved Jaden, and Jaden loved him back. It was everything the smaller boy was hoping for, and more. "Jaden…" the smaller boy wanted to say something in return, but he always believed that actions spoke louder than words.

Jaden held his love close to him and gently swayed with him into a more passionate hug. He rested his head in the sea of aqua hair while Syrus lifted his head into the brunette's neck and planted a small kiss over his tan skin, his cheeks kissed with rushing blood. Syrus wanted him more and more. He could his body responding to the brunette's fleeting manipulations over his form. He pressed deeper into Jaden and again brought his hands into Jaden's hair to pull him back into another kiss. This time, the boys remained there in the dark longer than before, reveling in each other's newfound affections for their significant other.

While the kiss deepened, Syrus began to lift Jaden's shirt above his waist line. Jaden's eyes flew open, shocked at first, but he soon realized what his love wanted, and he would be willing to give him what he craved. Jaden broke the kiss first and ran a quick hand through Syrus's hair, marveling at its soft touch. He still couldn't see his sweetheart in the dark, but he laid his head on the boy's shoulder and whispered to him. "Is this what you really want Sy?" it took a moment for the smaller boy to respond to the question. With a confident nod, he affirmed what he wanted. "Jaden, I'm sorry. If you don't want to do this, I understand." The boy figured he went too far too fast. If Jaden wasn't ready to do what he wanted to do, then he would be willing to wait. Jaden was worth every second, every minute and day.

Jaden smiled to himself. Syrus really did care for him. he knew how much the smaller boy loved him and regardless of how much he wanted this to go further, he was willing to make sure his brunette wanted the same before doing anything. Jaden loved his aqua-haired roommate very much, and to that end wanted to give him anything that would make him happy.

The next couple of moments went by like a blur. With his decision made, Jaden quickly opened the bathroom door, the light of the doom greeting the newly made couple. He swept Syrus off his feet and into his arms and carried him over to his bunk bed. He laid his companion down softly over the mattress. Syrus still had his arms around Jaden's neck, whispering the words he would never get tired of saying, preparing for wht he knew would release him entirely. Syrus laid his head back on the soft pillow and gazed up at his beloved with hazy eyes. His arms slowly unraveled themselves and brought them back to his body, his eyes fixated on the brunette above him. Jaden then climbed in bed with his beloved, the mattress creaking with their combined weight. Syrus started to laugh a bit at the remarkable cuteness that Jaden possessed when he tried to be discreet.

Jaden stared down at his companion, marveling at his innocence. He bent down and planted another kiss over the smaller boy's lips. The smaller boy moaned into Jaden's lips, all the while busied his hands with Jaden's shirt that he had started on earlier. His fingers laced around the edge of the cotton restraints and slowly began to pull them up. Jaden did nothing to stop him as he deepened the kiss more and more. He let his tongue slide over the smaller boy's lips, asking for entrance. The smaller boy gleefully accepted Jaden's request and let him inside the boy's mouth.

Jaden wasted no time in tasting every inch of the boy's wet caverns. Syrus tried to push his tongue against Jaden's, wanting his turn to taste the other boy. The brunette conceded, letting his love have what he wanted. "Mmm" the smaller boy moaned and gasped as he reached inside Jaden's mouth and tasted every bit of him before having to separate for air. "Jaden….I love you." the aqua-haired teen said breathless as he pulled Jaden's shirt up and over the brunette's head. He quickly cast the cotton restraints on the floor below them. His hands flew up and around his brunette's neck and pulled him closer to him, wanting to feel his bare skin against him.

Jaden wasted no time either as he lifted the smaller boy's shirt up his delicate body and over his head, and soon joined his discarded shirt on the floor. "Jaden…" the smaller boy pleaded. The mattress began to groan with the sudden movements the teens were making. Jaden brought his lips down on the smaller boy's neck and left a small trail of kisses that ran down to his collar bone and soon after, down to his chest. Jaden laid on top of Syrus, making it easier for him to reach his beloved. Syrus thrust his body into the brunette above him, begging for more contact. The warm kisses threw Syrus into a hormonal spiral, forcing him to clench his fists full of mattress covers. The brunette continued his trail of hot prints over the smaller boy's stomach, eventually reaching his navel. Jaden swirled his tongue around the area, ushering animalistic moans from his smaller friend. "Uh-uh!" Syrus shouted. He had never experienced this kind of thing before, but was glad that Jaden would be the one to give it to him.

Syrus's hands flew from the piles of covers he had fisted in his hands to Jaden's head, where he pressed him into his body and thrust himself into the contacts that Jaden was leaving. "Jay-oh!" Syrus began to sound desperate for his release now. Jaden lifted his head from what he was doing to face his sweetheart again, this time his eyes were hazed over with a mirth-like glow. His lips craved more of his smaller friend, but he knew he couldn't be rash with this. He wanted to make sure Syrus wanted it as well.

Jaden could feel Syrus getting excited under him, his arousal pressing for release. The smaller boy's breathing was heavy and was nowhere near forming words or verbal conversation. Jaden pushed his body up the smaller duelist, to claim his breath. Small beads of sweat began to form on Jaden's forehead as well as Syrus's in their heated moment. Jaden parted their lips again, Syrus still breathing heavily, his chest pushing into Jaden with every inhale.

As Syrus's senses came back to him, he spoke softly through longing lips, "Jaden…please, don't stop." Syrus said as he crawled in closer to his brunette. Jaden raised himself on his elbows to meet his darling eye to eye. "You mean…?" Syrus answered his concerns by sliding his hands down to his pajama bottoms and gingerly untying the string that held it up. Jaden continually rubbed his friend's beating chest as he undid the piece of clothing, bringing more sensual noises out of him.

Just as Syrus was preparing to yank off the clothing that still created distance between himself and Jaden, there came a knock at the dorm door. The two teens stopped and stared at the door, wondering who it could be. "Hey guys, I'm locked out here. If you're in there, let me in." Chumley announced from outside. Jaden exhaled and Syrus sighed, their fun had to be continued later. With a final glance into the other's eyes and a quick kiss, the brunette threw his shirt back on and answered the door, still thinking about what was about to happen.

The obese duelist entered the room, letting a cold gust in with him. He greeted the brunette with a casual glance. "Hey Jaden, what up? What's new, hott and exciting with you guys?" He then moved his glance over to the still half naked Syrus on the bed, knowing that he had interrupted something. Syrus sat up in his bunk bed and faced the two teens standing at the door. "Jaden…" the teen let slip. He immediately covered his mouth and blushed a deep red, as if he said a forbidden word. Jaden glanced over at his silent lover and couldn't help but start laughing. He fell to the floor in stitches. Chumley himself started to laugh himself, "Whatever."

At that point, he was a little sorry for barging in on the teens, knowing he had disrupted something. But he couldn't apologize, the whole room echoed with laughter, even Syrus was laughing.

Syrus put his shirt back on, obviously knowing that what he and Jaden had been doing would have to wait until some future time to be continued. The teens all crawled into their respective beds and laid their heads down for the night. Syrus turned the lights off and the room was engulfed in the darkness of the night. Each teen went to bed with a radiant smile on their faces, each for their own reasons.

It was fast approaching midnight when the young Syrus finally decided to get up. He had been trying to fall asleep for the past three hours without success and now had to fix what was bothering him. He removed the covers from over his body and eased himself over to the bed ladder and quietly descended to the bunk under him. He saw his Aniki lying there, fast asleep and without hesitation crawled in next to him. He snuck under the covers next to Jaden and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, that same warmth returning to him. Syrus planted a tender kiss on the back of his lover's neck and closed his eyes. Seconds after, he felt the body next to him shift. Without words exchanged, Jaden turned to face the hazed Syrus and returned the hug, laying his head in the smaller boy's hair. Syrus smiled and nuzzled closer to Jaden, and in each other's arms the two drifted into a sweet sleep.

Next Day At the Pool Party

"Hey Chumley." A perky Alexis greeted the slifer duelist. Chumley had come alone, and Alexis had to wonder where the other two were. "Oh Hey Alexis, totally licious party." Alexis nodded absentmindedly. "Uh where's Jaden and Syrus?" "Uh, they're busy." Chumley shrugged. "With what?" Chumley almost began to blush trying to explain it further. "Well….they're having their first date." "Oh." Alexis smiled to herself. She always knew those two would become close boyfriends. She welcomed the slifer duelist in and the party was underway.

Across the island, in the slifer dorm, the two boys in question lay in bed, fingers intertwined, exhausted from their physical activity. The windows were misted over with heavy perspiration. Jaden's shoulder blades still had fresh sweat on them, and Syrus was no better. His breathing was labored and strained. The scent of their bodies filled the air around them, the sheets still wet from their heated bodies grinding each other. Syrus pulled himself closer to Jaden, his voice seemed to be lost from all the sounds that were released from him, but he didn't care, he was finally happy. And Jaden held his little lover, just as he had always hoped he would be able to. The two laid together, pulling one another deeper into a warm embrace. "Jaden, I love you." the smaller teen finally said. Jaden stared down at the lovable Syrus. "I love you too, Sy." He confessed before he pushed in deeper for another passionate kiss.

Syrus threw his head back and welcomed Jaden into his mouth again, all the while thinking to himself. 'Hm, Jaden did all of this for me just because I tried to learn how to swim. Maybe I'll try sky diving next.' The little boy thought devilishly as a devious smile danced across his lips.


End file.
